Roman Vladimirovich of Uglich (c1235-1285)
}} Roman Vladimirovich (c1235-February 3, 1285) - Prince of Uglich (1261-1285). ВТ-РБС+ - Роман Владимирович = |Kорсакова В.Biography The second son of Prince Vladimir Konstantinovich of Uglich (1214-1249) his wife Princess Yevdokiya Ingvarevna of Ryazan (c1216-1278) Roman Vladimirovich is mentioned in annals only on the occasion of his death. Some information about him is available in the “History of the City of Uglich ”, which seems to be based on some local chronicles. According to one of the local chronicles, the Principality of Uglich included seven cities: Kashin , Bezhetsky Verh, Zhelezny Ustyug, Dmitrov, Zvenigorod, Romanov left bank side of contemporary Tutaev) and Uglich, as the capital. In addition, other settlements were included, such as Borisoglebsk rightbank side of contemporary Tutaev, On the basis of the Uglichsky chronicles, “The History of Uglich” considers Prince Roman Vladimirovich the founder of the city of Romanov, but A.V. Instuprytsky. considers the founder of this city to be Roman, son of the Prince of Yaroslavl Vasili the Terrible. ]] According to the author of the “History of the City of Uglich ” F.H. Kissel , Roman was the true father of his subjects: he built hospitals and hospitals in Uglich and in monasteries, and hospitals were kept at his expense, while hospitals were hosted by monasteries. He also built 15 churches in Uglich, other cities and villages. The author of The History of Uglich presents Prince Roman Vladimirovich not only as a wise ruler who loved to talk with intelligent and experienced people, but as an ascetic, full of religious feelings, whose fervent prayers saved Uglich from the devastation of the Mongol-Tatars. The rumor about a meek, wise and merciful prince attracted people to Uglich even from other principalities, as a result of which the city expanded and was decorated. Prince Roman was married to Alexandra NN, of unknown origin, who died earlier than him; no offspring left. According to the chronicler, given by Kissel, Prince Roman, foreseeing his demise, called the boyars and the clergy to the palace and commanded them to live in peace, love and harmony. Uglich passed after his death to his cousins, princes of Rostov. . The body of Prince Roman was laid to rest in the Transfiguration Cathedral, Uglich. Beqtificqtion ]] In 1486, at the founding of a new cathedral church , the unaltered relics of pious Prince Roman were found . By order of Patriarch Iov, relics were re-examined by the Kazan Metropolitan Hermogenes in 1595 or 1605. Nikolai Barsukov in “Hagiography” takes the first of these years, Vasily Klyuchevsky in “The Old Russian Lives of the Saints” - the second year, based on evidence of a surviving description of Roman's miracles that began on February 3 (13), 1605, and at the same time Kazan Metropolitan Hermogenes testified to the power , and Simon Alferev with the monk Sergius wrote a “story” about him, poems and canons . In 1609, the Poles burned the Transfiguration Church of Uglich and the holy relics of the prince ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Роман, русские князья; life with the first miracles also perished. At the beginning of the XX century, the remains of the relics were located in the chapel of the cathedral, organized in the name of Prince Roman, and continued to be considered healing; maintain services to the prince and the description of miracles from 2 to 12 (22) On March 1605. The memory of the blessed Prince Roman of Uglich is celebrated on February 3 (16) on the day of its death and on May 23 ( June 5 ) together with the Cathedral of Rostov-Yaroslavl Saints . Notes .references!/ Category:Prince of Uglich Category:Burials at the Transfiguration Cathedral, Uglich